frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MaxFrozen/Frozen Hogwarts - Rozdział 18 Kto jest winny?
Witam Z racji tego, że zaczął się nowy rok szkolny, życzę wszystkim by nie dali się skatować w podstawówkach, gimbazach i liceach :D Późno, bo późno, ale jest. Sam właśnie zacząłem 3 gimnazjum, a w dodatku jestem w klasie z rozszerzeniem matematycznym, więc dziwię się, że w ogóle jeszcze żyje, bo to co robimy na lekcjach dosłownie rozsadza mózg :/ Tak więc, przepraszam za przerwy, które niechybnie pojawiać się będą między rozdziałami, właśnie z tego powodu, ale nic nie poradzę. Teraz czas na pisanie mam tylko w weekendy i w nocy > < Bosz... Ciekawostka: kto zauważył, że 1 września 2015 roku był... 1 wrzesień 2015 roku XD A to proszę państwa oznacza, że nasz fanfick jest oficjalnie otwarty! Właśnie tego dnia miał miejsce mój prolog, a co za tym idzie... Anna dokładnie o godzinie 20:49 przewróciła się na stacji w Hogsmade XD Dziś mam dedykacje, dla osób , które w mniejszym lub większym stopniu odgadły czyim dzieckiem są postaci z ostatniego DLC, które nabazgrałem. Gratuluję bardzo PinkieStyle, która odgadła wszystkie trzy postaci. Dedykacje ślę także do Mrats, MopsKlops '''oraz '''Koci, które również odgadły, jednakże z drobnymi potknięciami. Brawo! Gratuluję! Skoro kwestię kto odgadnął mam za sobą, mogę wam chyba powiedzieć kto jest ich rodzicami. Sophie - ta dziewczyna, która wygląda jak facet, z Ravenclawu, z włosami w kolorze platynowego blondu, to córka Elsy '''i '''Williama. Elias - pierwszoroczniak z Ravenclaw, to dziecko Anny 'i '''Kristoffa. Liam '- brunet z włosami związanymi w kucyk, z Gryffindoru, to syn '''Roszpunki '''i '''Julka... He he... By the way... dziękuję wam bardzo, zaczynam już rozmyślać nad kontynuacją FH :/ Wiem, że chcielibyście to zobaczyć. Kocia pytała czy w takim wypadku zrobiłbym rekrutację. Pewnie tak (Max nie mówi, że już nawet ma gdzieś zapisany pierwowzór fabuł... Zamknij się, Max). P.S. Wybaczcie mi ten brak herbów, po prostu edytor tekstu na smartfonie wygląda inaczej niż na komputerze i czasem nie mogę dodać obrazu. P.P.S. Nie znam się na chirurgii > < Rozdział 18 Kto jest winny? Środa, 27 stycznia, skrzydło szpitalne, godzina 19:16 - Ale co to ma niby znaczyć, że jego stan nie jest wystarczająco dobry, żeby się z nim zobaczyć?! - powiedziała Elsa z grozą w głosie, posyłając Hillsowi spojrzenie, które wystarczyłoby do zabicia całej ludności Anglii i Szkocji. Coś było w tych niesamowicie błękitnych oczach, co sprawiło, że zimny dreszcz przebiegł Edgarowi po plecach i wcale nie było to uczucie przyjemnie. Jakaś tajemnicza potęga kryła się za tymi źrenicami, jakaś niezgłębiona moc, która tylko czekała by pokazać się światu w całej swej przerażającej okazałości. Tak drobna i spokojna dziewczyna, była w rzeczywistości wulkanem emocji i ogromnej siły, która, ukryta w niewielkim, dziewczęcym ciele, wypatrwała chwili, kiedy to pokaże światu swoją przytłaczającą wszechpotęgę. - Pani Pomfrey robi co może, ale naprawa tylu kości nie jest ani łatwa, ani specjalnie przyjemna. - odrzekł z nadzieją, Elsa da mu spokój i odwróci od niego te aż iskrzące wściekłością i trwogą oczy, które tak intensywnie się w niego wpatrywały, odkąd tylko weszła do jego gabinetu niczym burza z piorunami, domagając się wyjaśnień odnośnie zdarzeń z klasy. Dziewczyna, ku jego ogromnej uldze, spojrzała przed siebie i przyspieszyła kroku, pragnąc czym prędzej dotrzeć do skrzydła szpitalnego i wyjaśnić sobie całą tą sprawę z Willem, Edwardem i Jacksonem. Skręcili w korytarz prowadzący do skrzydła i już z dala mogli dotrzeć Braci stojących pod wysokimi wrotami, z jasnego drewna, które strzegły wejścia do szpitala od tylu setek lat. Mimo, że dzieliło ich jeszcze ponad trzydzieści stóp, zmęczenie i niepokój na twarzach pozostałych członków było dokładnie widoczne. Wszyscy mieli wytrzeszczone oczy, jakby zobaczyli coś tak strasznego, że na zawsze pozostanie w ich umysłach (czyli witamy na krańcach internetów). Zebrało się tu chyba całe Bractwo, a wyglądali jakby jeszcze chwila i mieli rozbić tam obóz. Rozsiedli się po obu stronach drzwi, jak na kanapie w pokoju wspólnym i najwyraźniej starali zająć się jakąś zwykłą czynnością. Julek bezwiednie kopał w ścianę, obdzierając ją ze szlachetnego, tysiącletniego kamienia, którego po tak długim czasie służenia szkole nie powinien spotkać tak okrutny los. Elsa zdawała sobie sprawę, że Will nie tylko dla niej wiele znaczy. Był wzorem dla wszystkich, osobą, którą trzeba naśladować. Jego honor i oddanie misji, były motywacją dla wszystkich, budziły podziw i szacunek. Aż dziw, że nikt nie kłaniał się Williamowi gdy go mijał na korytarzy. Jego odwaga, dodawała wszystkim siły, a jego złość była dla nich żałobą. Lecz nikt nie znał go tak, jak jego rodzony brat, tylko on zdawał się odczytywać jego lęki i marzenia. Tego nie potrafiła nawet Elsa. A teraz stał tak pod ścianą, jakby nieobecny z wzrokiem gdzieś daleko i myślami pędzącymi w dal niczym stado galopujących rumaków. Podobne wyrazy twarzy mieli wszyscy, lecz nie tak intensywne. Co się tu działo, że tak silnie se na nich odbiło? Podeszła do niego i wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę, ale zawahała się w ostatniej chwili. - Julek... To co stało się potem sparaliżowało ją całą, tak, że dreszcz przebiegł jej ciało jakby wylano jej na głowę kubeł lodowatej wody. Bo to był czyjś agonalny wrzask, wyrażający ból tak, że przestawał brzmieć jak głos człowieka, a dźwięczał w uszach nieprzerwanie, ujadaniem rannej zwierzyny. I gdyby był to Jackson, może ten krzyk nie był tak przerażający, odkąd wieść o jego lynantropii rozeszła się po szkole. Ale głos był kogo innego. Williama. - Drze się już tak od dobrych dwóch godzin - odezwał się nagle Julek, spoglądając na drzwi skrzydła szpitalnego, z obawą, że może Will w tej chwili za nimi walczy o życie. - Pani Pomfrey na nowo nastawia mu kości. Teraz jasne było, dlaczego wszyscy z Bractwa wyglądali, jak po całonocnym maratonie horrorów w kostnicy. Wrzaski Willa mroziły krew w żyłach. Elsa nawet nie chciała wiedzieć, jaki ból musi teraz przeżywać, że tak się drze. Jedynie nie miała pojęcia co Julian ma na myśli mówiąc "na nowo". Kiedy go o to spytała, skrzywił się strasznie jakby przypomniał mu się jakiś niemiły widok. - Wiesz, mówiąc na nowo mam na myśli już któryś raz z rzędu. Ciesz się, że nie widziałaś go kiedy go tu przynieśli. Ja widziałem. Jackson tak mu pogruchotał te kości, że aż klatka piersiowa mu się zapadła. Masakryczny widok. - zgrzytnął zębami z obrzydzeniem na twarzy. - Pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że jego kości są teraz w tak drobnych kawałeczkach, że mugolscy chirurdzy pewnie nie widzieliby różnicy między jego żebrami, a puzzlami. - Na brodę Merlina... - No więc wiesz, wszystkie się od razu nie skleją idealnie. - Czyli mówisz, że... - Młotek i chrup, chrup. Prymitywny opis sytuacji Julka wystarczył by Elsa wyobraziła sobie piekło przez które Will musiał przechodzić, aż dwie godziny. Sam Julian zdawał się być podniesiony na duchu rozmową z kimś bliskim, nawet jeśli miała dotyczyć tego w jakim stanie jest jego brat. Przynajmniej na chwilę oderwał się myślami od widoku Willa, unoszącego się w powietrzu na magicznych noszach, z wklęsłą piersią, jeczącego z bólu, a tuż za nim Jacksona, wyglądającego jakby był jedną nogą w grobie i z powoli się wykrwawiającym Edwardem na końcu, z poszarpanym brzuchem i ramieniem. - Punz robi co może, żeby pomóc pani Pomfrey, ale nawet ona nie jest cudotwórczynią. - Roszpunka tam jest? - Yhym. Punz i jej dziwna skłonność do przebywania w skrzydle szpitalnym w każdej wolnej chwili, nie będąc chorą, a wręcz przeciwnie. Przychodziła tam by odciążać nieco panią Pomfery z obowiązków. Z czasem Poppy tak ja polubiła, że niemal uznała ją za swoją pomocnicę. Nauczyła ją prawie wszystkiego co wiedziała o leczeniu chorób i innych dolegliwości. Nikt by się nie zdziwił gdyby Roszpunka w przyszłości została pielęgniarką w Hogwarcie. A wszystko zaczęło się kiedy wraz z Anną dostały szlaban od Ralyna, w który z kolei wrobiły je Terry, Susan i Clara, czyli szkolne psychofanki Kristoffa, i przyszło im przez ponad dwa tygodnie codziennie pomagać w skrzydle szpitalnym. Od tamtej pory Roszpunka zachowywała się jakby szlaban wcale się nie skończył, ale pomagała pani Pomfrey z czystej dobroci serca. Julian uniósł głowę i wsłuchał się w zaległą na korytarzu ciszę. Wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni szaty i machnął nią, mrucząc pod nosem: "Vocspate. Prolius tendhbat. Sornus". Milczał chwilę, jakby napawając się wszechobecnym milczeniem, po czym rzekł: - Finite. Chyba już skończyli sesję ze Szkiele - Wzro. Za około kwadrans będzie można się z nim zobaczyć. - Zaklęcia szpiegowskie. Słyszałeś co mówili za ścianą. - westchnęła Elsa. Uczyli się o tych zaklęciach w piątej klasie, ze szczególnym naciskiem na fakt, że ich użycie jest bardzo poważnym łamaniem regulaminu. - Raczej co Will jeczał. - Mogą cię za to wywalić. Ale Julian miał rację. Minęło zaledwie kilka minut, kiedy usłyszeli szuranie z drugiej strony drzwi i ogromne wrota uchyliły się ukazując drobną postać Punz w fartuchu lekarskim, pożyczonym od Poppy. Nagle wszyscy zerwali się z ziemi i pobiegli w jej stronę, kompletnie zastawiając drogę do skrzydła. - Ej, ej, nie! Najwyżej sześć osób i maksymalnie piętnaście minut. - zawołała stanowczo. - Najbliżsi mają pierwszeństwo. - dodała jakby ze względu na Elsę i Julka, bo Bracia od razu zaczęli się przekrzykiwać, który z nich powinien być pierwszy. Teraz zdali sobie sprawę, że Will ma przecież brata i dziewczynę, którzy na pewno niepokoją się o niego bardziej niż cała reszta. Przepuścili ich pokornie i nie protestowali , gdy za Elsą i Julianem podreptali Anna, Kristoff i Merida. Roszpunka pokiwała głową z aprobatą i wprowadziła ich. Już na pierwszy rzut oka dało się ocenić, gdzie są Will, Jackson i Edward. Kilka łóżek na końcu było zasłonięte parawanami, a koło nich stała pani Pomfrey z pustym wzrokiem i butelką jakiegoś płynu w rękach, w którym bezwiednie mieszała szklaną bagietką, której zazwyczaj używali na lekcjach eliksirów. Wyglądała na nieobecną, myślami błądząc jeszcze po wizerunku dopiero co wyleczonego Willa. Dopiero gdy się zbliżyli, ocknęła się i odłożyła butelkę na stolik obok; unosił się z niej niewielki dym. - Wszyscy są jeszcze bardzo słabi - powiadomiła ich na samym początku, głosem jakby mówiła, że nie ma już dla nich ratunku. - Ale ich stan się poprawia i bardzo prosili oto spotkanie. A w każdym razie Rider i Dougan. Thropp jeszcze śpi. - Śpi? - zdziwiła się Anna, zastanawiając się jak można spać, kiedy ktoś kilka metrów dalej drze się jak opętany. - Jest pod wpływem leków, a na dodatek wilkołaki mają twardszy sen niż ludzie, zwłaszcza tuż po przemianie. - wyjaśniła Punz, głosem znawcy, dumna, że to wie. - Dokładnie. Ale Will i Edward chętnie się z wami zobaczą. Leżeli na sąsiednich łóżkach i wyglądali jakby sekundy dzieliły ich od kopnięcia w kalendarz. Obaj byli cali w bandarzach, Edward z lewą, Will z prawą ręką w tęblaku, bladzi, z cieniami pod oczami od zmęczenia, z czołami błyszczącymi od potu i mokrymi włosami z gorączki. Bandaże Edwarda były ciemne na piersi od niedawno zatamowanego krwotoku, który przebił się przez warstwy materiału. Zgodnie z tym co mówił Julek, wyglądali tragicznie, ale uśmiechnęli się gdy zobaczyli kto przyszedł ich odwiedzić. Tuż obok nich Jackson spał kamiennym snem. Elsa usiadła na łóżku koło Willa, odgarniając mu lepkie, wilgotne włosy z czoła, które przysłaniały mu oczy. Spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością i jakby z próbą o wybaczenie. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, kojąco, nie dając po sobie poznać, że widok Williama w takim stanie ją smuci. Kiedy próbował się podnieść by usiąść, położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, po czym szepnęła cicho: - Leż. Ten jeden raz nie musisz... - urwała nie wiedząc co ma mówić dalej. Jednakże po chwili znów odezwała się cicho - Jesteś szurnięty wiesz. Szurnięty i niesamowicie odważny. - Will! Na gacie Merlina! Ty porąbany, stary trollu! Julian rzucił się ku Willowi, ale ku wielkiej uldze Elsy, wylądował na kolanach, tuż obok niego, a nie bezpośrednio na nim. Na jego twarzy malowała się bardzo ciekawie wyglądająca, mieszanka uczuć, coś pośredniego między złością, szczęściem, rozpaczą i o dziwo spokojem. Po chwili jednak Julek wyszczerzył zęby tak bardzo jak tylko mógł, prezentując im dwa rzędy idealnie białych siekaczy i odrzucił głowę w tył, tak że wpatrywał się prosto w kopułowate sklepienie sali. Kiedy znów na nich spojrzał oczy miał zaczerwienione, a policzki wilgotne. - To było głupie. - zarzucił Williamowi, po czym zamilkł. Brat posłał mu słaby uśmiech i odwrócił się znowu w stronę swojej dziewczyny. - Chyba... chyba nie masz mi tego za złe, co? - powiedział cicho, wierzchem dłoni delikatnie muskając jej policzek. Elsa pokręciła przecząco głową, ściskając na pocieszenie jego rękę. Wyglądała bardzo pięknie, gdy była zmartwiona, jak stwierdził Will z cichą satysfakcją, że to on ma zaszczyt być jej chłopakiem. Bardzo ładnie wtedy się uśmiechała, z zatroskaniem, które zawsze nieudolnie ukrywała pod pozytywnym wyrazem twarzy, tak niewinnym, ale jednocześnie przygnębiającym. - Oczywiście, że nie, głuptasie. To co zrobiłeś - spojrzała na niego z niemałym podziwem - wymagało wielkiej odwagi i poświęcenia. Nie rób tego więcej. Kiedyś przez to zginiesz. A ja nie mogę cię ponownie stracić. Nachyliła się nad nim i pocałowała go mocno w czoło. - I... dziękuję ci, Edward. Nie wiem, co stałoby się Willowi gdyby nie ty. - spojrzała na Edwarda, leżącego na łóżku obok, który położył rękę na piersi i wykonał ruch jakby starał się jej skłonić. Przeszkodził mu w tym ostry ból w piersi. Skrzywił się nieznacznie, ale nie przerwał ukłonu. - Zrobiłem tylko to co no należało. - rzekł poważnym tonem. Jego głęboki, niski głos, w połączeniu z jego rysami twarzy i jego sposobem bycia, sprawiały, że bardzo przypominał lorda, albo dżentelmena z wysokich sfer. Często też tak się zachowywał. Mówił jak ktoś wykształcony, wychowany wśród ludzi, którzy do zwykłych mieszczan odnosili się ze wstrętem, typowym dla XIX wiecznych, zamożnych hrabiów i dam - Jackson prosił nas byśmy to zrobili, gdyby stracił panowanie nad sobą. Kto wie, ile osób mogło by wtedy ucierpieć. - Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że Jack jest wilkołakiem. - wtrąciła Anna, siedząca tuż koło niego. Chłopak spał jak małe dziecko i nawet nie raczył się obudzić, by powitać przyjaciół którzy przyszli go odwiedzić. - Przecież nigdy nawet nie zachowywał się jakby miał z nimi coś wspólnego. - dodała Merida. - No chyba, że... - No chyba, że to jak panicznie się ich bał. - dokończył Kristoff. Will i Edward pokiwali jednocześnie głowami, bezgłośnie zgodziwszy się. - Rozpuścił tę plotkę, by ludzie nie domyślili się prawdy. - burknął Edward, ze smutkiem w głosie - No bo co lepiej działa na zatuszowanie jakiejś sprawy, niż zaprzeczenie jej na samym początku. Nikt by nie pomyślał, że tak naprawdę Jack jest lykantropem. Wszyscy myśleli, że gdy jest pełnia Jackson siedzi w pokoju wspólnym, pod kołdrą, sikając w gacie z przerażeniem. Ta plotka o jego spotkaniu z innym wilkołakiem, gdy miał pięć lat bardzo pomogła. - Aczkolwiek, teraz to już i tak na nic. - No... Za oknem zrobiło się ciemno. Słońce schowało się za horyzontem, a blade światło księżyca rozjaśniało spowite śniegiem błonia Hogwartu. Od pełni minęły zaledwie cztery dni. Jackson był więc osłabiony, po tamtej przemianie, a co dopiero ta dzisiejsza. Musiała go kompletnie wyczerpać. Co gorsza, Jack nigdy nie pił Wywaru Tojadowego. Jego przemiana zawsze była bolesna i niekontrolowana. Każdego ranka, raz w miesiącu budził się gdzieś w środku Zakazanego Lasu, nagi, wymęczony, z posmakiem mięsa zwierząt w ustach i twarzą brudną z ich posoki. Elsa nawet nie wiedziała, czy tak naprawdę był wtedy w Lesie, czy może gdzieś w lochach szkoły, spętany i zakneblowany przez jakiegoś nauczyciela, by inni uczniowie nie słyszeli jego skowytu. Zrobiło jęk się żal chłopaka, którego wszyscy znali z robienia nieregulaminowych imprez w pokojach wspólnych. Nikt prócz Edwarda i Williama nie wiedział jakie męki Jackson przeżywa co miesiąc. Aż do teraz. - Dobrze, koniec odwiedzin. Wasze piętnaście minut upłynęło. - powiedziała pani Pomfrey, zjawiająca się nagle zza parawanu z zegarkiem w ręce i różdżką w drugiej. - Dajcie im odpocząć. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią błagalnie, chcąc prosić o kilka dodatkowych minut, ale Poppy była nieugięta. Wyrzuciła ich szybko ze skrzydła, a Roszpunka tylko zrobiła bezradną minę i poszła zmienić Edwardowi opatrunek, tak jak pani Pomfrey jej kazała. Korytarz opustoszał w czasie gdy oni byli w szpitalu i teraz nie pozostał nikt z Bractwa, poza nimi. To jest, jeśli oczywiście nie liczyć Darkwooda, który nagle wyłonił się z cienia jaki rzucał jeden z filarów poddtrzymujących sklepienie. Tego dnia nie miał przylepionego do twarzy swojego zadziornego uśmieszku. Smętna mina i zapuszczona broda dodawały mu lat. Z radosnego dwudziestolatka, stał się zmęczonym życiem człowiekiem w średnim wieku. Czyżby zrozumiał w końcu powagę sytuacji? Albo w końcu pogodził się ze swoim aktualnym wiekiem. - Profesorze, co pan tu robi? - spytała Anna. - Myślicie, że pani Pomfrey mnie wpuści? Mam kilka pytań do Ridera, Dougana i Throppa. - Nie wydaje mi się. Dopiero co kazała nam się wynosić, żeby odpoczęli. Henry podrapał się po głowie. Miał podkrążone oczy i zapadłe policzki. Coś się z nim ostatnio stało, że nie był taki szczęśliwy jak kiedyś. Pewnie przygniótł go natłok obowiązków, albo ciężar tych wszystkich zabójstw. Po chwili jednak roześmiał się, starając się by zabrzmiało to jak dawniej, choć w jego głosie był żal i smutek. Śmiejąc się tak sprawiał dość żałosne wrażenie. - A to mam pecha, nie? Trudno. Przyjdę jutro. Zobaczymy czy uda mi się coś od nich wyciągnąć. * * * Piątek, 5 luty, sala wejściowa, godzina 16:32 Will, Edward i Jackson zostali w skrzydle szpitalnym, as do końca następnego tygodnia. Pani Pomfrey nie pozwoliła im iść, mimo wielokrotnych zapewnień, że czują się świetnie i już nic im nie jest. Poppy wypuściła ich dopiero wtedy gdy nie mogła się już do niczego przyczepić. Kości Willa ładnie się posklejały, Jackson nabrał kolorów i siły, rany Edwarda świetnie się zagoiły, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie kilka nowych blizn na jego ciele. Edward twierdził, że każda nowa blizna na jego ciele to nowa nauka na przyszłość. Biorąc pod uwagę ilość podobnych blizn, powinien mieć już dyplom doktora. Gdy tego dnia Elsa przyszła ich odwiedzić, zastała ich już ubranych i z dziarskimi minami, co niezmiernie ją uradowało. Ruszyli więc, całą czwórką, mając w planach udać się na stadion quidditcha, gdzie od samego rana rozgrywał się mecz Puchoni kontra Ślizgoni. Była tam też reszta szkoły i tylko Elsa wyrwała się na chwilę by pójść odwiedzić Willa. Nim Elsa opuściła stadion, wynik meczu był 20:0 dla Ślizgonów, co było dla obu drużyn świetnym wynikiem, zważywszy, że mecz trwał już kilka godzin. Nate i Gustav zawzięcie bronili obręczy startowych, a znicz gdzieś przepadł i więcej go nie widziano. Idąc korytarzem wszyscy trzej zawzięcie wypytywali Elsę o Bractwo, czy czynią postępy w dochodzeniu kim jest morderca i czy nikt nie został zabity. Dziewczyna starała się opowiedzieć im wszystko, ale lista ich pytań zdawała się nie mieć końca, jak lista upragnionych zabawek dziecka przed Gwiazdką. Po jakimś kwadransie nieustannego nawijania o wszystkim i o niczym, Jackson spytał o frekwencję na zebraniach po jego ujawnieniu. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Przecież po takiej sensacji Bractwo mogłoby utracić wiarygodność, na przykład za zatajanie tak ważnych informacji. - Zaskoczę cię - odkąd szkoła wie, zdobywamy coraz to więcej nowych Braci - powiedziała Elsa - A ze starego składu wszyscy regularnie pojawiają się na spotkaniach. Prawie wszyscy. Od kilku dni nie widuję Fritza. Ani na zebraniach, ani w szkole. Pytałam jego znajomych, nikt nie wie, gdzie on może się podziewać. Edward zmarszczył brwi. Nieco przeszkadzała mu w tym jedna z blizn na czole, którą Elsa zauważyła dopiero teraz. Co zostawiło na jego ciele taki ślad? Może po prostu uderzył się o szafkę w kuchni, a może to pamiątka po jakiejś potyczce, z której Edward jak widać wyszedł zwycięsko. Dziewczyna miała jeszcze kilka podobnych, ciekawych teorii na temat znamion Edwarda. Widziała je kiedy przychodziła odwiedzić ich w skrzydle szpitalnym. Pokrywały każdą część jego ciała, były na piersi, nogach, rękach, szyi. Z nimi Edward wyglądał jak weteran II wojny światowej. - To dziwne, nie uważacie? Nikt go nie widzi od kilku dni, a jak mi jeszcze powiecie, że jego łóżko jest w nocy puste, to zacznę coś podejrzewać. Musieli się z nim niestety zgodzić. W zaistniałych okolicznościach zniknięcie ucznia na kilka dni nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Elsa spróbowała sobie przypomnieć coś na jego temat, ale nic nie wydawało jej się być bardzo istotne. Miał 18 lat, w zeszłym roku powtarzał klasę, miał kiedyś jakieś problemy z mugolską policją, po tym jak pobił kilku mugoli, ale poza tym nic nie wskazywało by mógłby być potencjalnym celem morder... Nagle przypomniała sobie jeszcze coś. Fritz był sierotą. - O cholera... - Co się stało? - Fritz jest sierotą! - zawołała. Zrobili wielkie oczy. Dotarło do nich, że bycie sierotą i zniknięcie się ze sobą łączą. Mieli tylko nadzieję, że nie było za późno. Ale znając tego szaleńca Fritz wkrótce dokona żywota w jakiś wyjątkowo zjawiskowy sposób z literą wyciętą na piersi lub plecach. - Na brodę Merlina... - Jackson zachłysnął się powietrzem - Musimy powiedzieć dyrektorowi! - Natychmiast! Naraz wszyscy zerwali się do biegu. Mimo, że biegła z trzema facetami, Elsa świetnie dotrzymywała im kroku, nawet bez zadyszki. Bycie w drużynie quidditcha miało swoje fizyczne plusy. Jednak wejście do gabinetu dyrektora znajdował się na siódmym piętrze, po niemalże przeciwnej stronie zamku, a oni znajdowali się na parterze, tuż przed schodami do sali wejściowej. Prawie nikt ze zwykłych uczniów nie wiedział gdzie jest gabinet dyrektora, dostęp do tych informacji mieli tylko nauczyciele i prefekci, więc to William i Elsa prowadzili. Po chwili, która zdawała się dłużyć przez godziny, wybiegli na siódme piętro. Teraz Elsę i Willa wyprzedził Jackson. Był naprawdę szybki, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę jego wilkołaczą przypadłość. Pędził co sił w nogach i zostawił ich daleko w tyle. Gdy wybiegł przed nich, Elsa dostrzegła błysk w jego oku. Kiedy tak pędził jego oczy zdawały się mieć jaskrawszy niż dotychczas kolor. Świeciły się jak u kota. Brakowało tylko, żeby Jack zaczął biec na czworakach. - Hasło?! - zawołał w ich stronę. - Severus! - odkrzyknęła Elsa, a chwilę później Jackson zniknął za zakrętem prowadzącym do korytarza z chimerą strzegącą wejścia do gabinetu dyrektora. Kiedy go dogonili, przejście było już odblokowane, a on jedną nogą był już na schodach. - Ruszcie te tyłki! Elsa usłyszała jak Will mruczy pod nosem coś na temat tego, co mogłoby się stać z tyłkiem Jacksona, po spotkaniu jego buta. Uśmiechnęła się niemrawo i wskoczyła na schody, po których Jack otwarcie pędził po wilczemu, z użyciem nie tylko nóg, ale i rąk. Niektóre przyzwyczajenia trudno wykorzenić, pomyślała sobie, przeskakując kolejne stopnie. Na szczycie schodów wszyscy się zatrzymali. Przed nimi były drzwi gabinetu Phasellmore'a. Spojrzeli po sobie, odetchnęli po długim biegu i weszli do środka. Will od progu zawołał: - Panie profesorze, musimy... Zamilkł. Tak samo jak reszta zrobił wielkie oczy. Phasellmore nie był sam. Prócz niego w gabinecie było jeszcze osiem osób. I to bynajmniej nie byle jakich osób. Stali twarzą w twarz z Ministrem Magii, Kingsley'em Shackleboltem. Co tu robi Minister i czy już wie o morderstwach. To pierwsze pytania jakie natychmiast masowo pojawiły się w głowie Elsy, kompletnie wypierając, tak ważną przecież sprawę Fritza. Minister był ważniejszy. Jeśli się dowiedział, na brodę Merlina, Hogwart już był zamknięty. Pewne było, że nie przyszedł tu tylko po to by uciąć sobie przyjacielską pogawędkę z Phasellmore'em. Jeśli wie, nikłe są szanse przekonania go żeby nie zamykał szkoły. Oprócz Shacklebolta był jeszcze jego Starszy Podsekretarz i Doradca, Zachariasz Touk, dwóch aurorów, których Elsa nigdy na oczy nie widziała oraz profesorowie Lorence, Hills, Darkwood i Ralyn. Wszyscy wyglądali na równie zaskoczonych nagłym pojawieniem się Snow, Ridera, Throppa i Dougana, co oni ujrzeniem ich w gabinecie dyrektora. Hills pierwszy się opamiętał i upewniwszy się, że nikt nie zwraca na niego uwagi, niemal niezauważalnie pokręcił głową, dając im tym samym znak, że wybrali sobie kiepską porę na odwiedziny. Jednakże profesor Ralyn miał zgoła inne zdanie. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, po czym zwrócił się do Ministra: - Och, zdaje mi się panie ministrze, że posyłanie po niego będzie zbędne, bo temat naszej rozmowy właśnie sam do nas przyszedł. Sposób w jaki to powiedział nie wróżył nic dobrego, a Elsa miała przykre wrażenie, że w mniejszym lub większym stopniu temat ich rozmowy dotyczył Jacksona. On sam zbladł nagle tak, że pani Pomfrey natychmiast kazałaby mu wracać do skrzydła szpitalnego. - Snow, Rider, co wasza czwórka tu robi? - zapytała Lorence, żwawym krokiem zmierzając w ich kierunku. Nikt z nich nie był w stanie sklecić ani jednego, sensownie brzmiącego słowa. - Isabelle - odezwał się Phasellmore łagodnym głosem. Na jego twarzy malował się stoicki spokój. Zawsze miał taką minę, gdy sprawa była poważna, a to ani trochę nie pomogło Elsie w uspokojeniu się - Daj im powiedzieć. - Panie profesorze, mamy dla pana ważne informacje. - rzekł Will bez chwili wahania. - Czyżby dotyczyły one morderstw, które tu popełniono? - spytał Minister Magii. A więc już wiedział. Tylko tego brakowało. Szkoła przecież nie może zostać zamknięta. Bractwo musi wypełnić swój obowiązek. Nagle, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, krok w przód zrobił Edward, a nawet dwa i trzy, po czym bez żadnego poszanowania urzędu Ministra Magii, powiedział do niego: - Tak i co ci do tego, Kingsley? Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego jak na wariata samobójcę. Ale Minister tylko się uśmiechnął. Jednakże to co odrzekł Edwardowi, sprawiło, że nikomu nie było do śmiechu. - Cztery morderstwa w Hogwarcie to bardzo poważna sprawa, wręcz wagi państwowej. Ministerstwo nie może przymykać oczu na to, że niewinne dzieci są zabijane w jednej z najbardziej cenionych szkół na świecie. Edward zmarszczył brwi. Najwidoczniej znał dość dobrze Ministra. Elsa nie miała pojęcia gdzie mógłby zawrzeć znajomość z tak ważną osobistością. Podszedł do biurka dyrektora, poderwał z ziemi krzesło i usadowił się na nim jak król. - No, to słucham. Powiedz nam skąd się dowiedziałeś i co masz zamiar zrobić. Moi przyjaciele chętnie posłuchają - dodał, jakby tylko po to, żeby Elsa, Will i Jack nie musieli wychodzić. - W zasadzie to bardzo dobrze, że tu przyszliście. - rzekł w ich stronę Phasellmore - Jesteście ważnymi świadkami. Dyrektor machnął różdżką i nagle znikąd pojawiło się jedenaście krzeseł, a profesor nakazał im usiąść. Kiedy to uczynili, Minister Magii postanowił udzielić odpowiedzi na pytanie Edwarda. - Dziś rano do Ministerstwa dotarła sowa z listem, który zawierał informację o trzech kolejnych zabójstwach w Hogwarcie. List ten przesłały panny Terry, Clara i Susan. Szkolny fanclub Kristoffa. To było wręcz oczywiste, a mimo to nikt na to nie wpadł. Nie było w Hogwarcie bardziej spaczonych i psychicznych dziewczyn niż to żałosne trio. Elsa postanowiła, że gdy tylko stąd wyjdą, osobiście je pozabija. Jedna rzecz pozostawała zagadką. Jak udało im się wysłać sowę, nie będąc wcześniej przejrzanymi przez Torcha? - W liście tym - kontynuował Minister - napisały bardzo wylewną wiadomość o tej bardzo niepokojącej sprawie. Napisały również, że podejrzewają kto mógłby być mordercą... - Naprawdę?! - wykrzyknął Will, ale opamiętał się. - Tak, naprawdę. Podejrzewają one Jacksona Throppa. - Że co? - spanikował Jack. Elsa, Will i Edward wytrzeszczyli gały na Ministra. Nie no, czy on sobie żartuje. Znali Jacksona tak długo, że wiedzieli, że to nie on. - Nie, to jakiś obłęd. - powiedziała Elsa - To nie mógł być Jackson. Znamy go i wiem, że nie mógłby. Nie miał motywu. - Wcale nie musiał mieć. - wtrącił, dotąd milczący Zachariasz Touk. Wcale nie sprawiał wrażenia miłego człowieka. Wyglądał jak osoba stworzona do rozwalania przeciwnika argumentami. Tylko, że nie wiedział iż trafił na Elsę. Jej nawet najlepsi nie potrafili przegadać - Dziewczęta napisały również w liście iż pan Jackson Thropp jest niezarejestrowanym wilkołakiem, co już samo w sobie jest poważnym pogwałceniem prawa. - I co to niby ma do rzeczy? - U wilkolaków w wieku dorastania zdażają się częste napady gniewu i furii, podczas których są w pewnym sensie w transie. Zakładamy, że pan Thropp zaatakował uczniów właśnie podczas takich napadów złości. - Ależ to skandal! - krzyknęła Lorence, jednakże Phasellmore uciszył ją ruchem ręki. - Wybaczy pan, ale muszę podważyć pańską tezę. - powiedziała Elsa. Właśnie rozpoczęła bitwę na argumenty. Nie mogła przegrać z Toukiem. Była skazana na zwycięstwo. Zawsze dobierała idealne słowa i potrafiła znaleźć tyle argumentów, że nikt nie mógł jej się równać. - Doprawdy? - Tak. Przede wszystkim pragnę zwrócić uwagę na braki w pańskiej teorii. Takie napady występują tylko u niektórych wilkołaków, a Jackson jeszcze nigdy tak się nie zachował. - Aktywność wilkołaków wzrasta w nocy, a jak mi wiadomo morderstw dokonano po zmroku. - Jednakże mamy dowód, że Jackson w trakcie popełnienia pierwszego był w swoim dormitorium. - Ktoś to może potwierdzić? - Touk uważnym wzrokiem taksował Elsę, chyba powoli zdając sobie sprawę, że trafił na profesjonalistkę. - Oczywiście. William, a także każdy uczeń jakiego pan spyta. - Więc wypierasz się tego, że podczas podwójnego morderstwa pan Thropp był w pobliżu miejsca zbrodni. - Temu akurat nie mogę zaprzeczyć, ale śmiem powrócić do pana twierdzenia o napadzie wściekłości. - Elsa uśmiechnęła się z przeświadczeniem, że wygra tą sprawę - Ktoś kto jest w transie i nie wie co robi, nie może wyciąć liter, a już zwłaszcza liter ozdobnych na ciałach ofiar. W dodatku na zwłokach brak było śladów fizycznej walki. Pierwsza osoba zmarła z wykrwawienia, trzecia doznała poparzeń IV stopnia, a pozostałe dwie zostały utopione. Tego nie mógł popełnić ktoś, kto nie wiedział jak ma to dokładnie przebiegać. Zachariasz zazgrzytał zębami ze złości. Przegrywał i to sromotnie. - Jest jeszcze coś. - przemówił William - Coś o czym nie mówiliśmy nikomu. Ale to jest bardzo ważne. - Nie, Will - próbowała go powstrzymać Elsa - Właśnie, że tak. W końcu musimy o tym powiedzieć. Tak ważna rzecz nie może być ukrywana. Widzieliśmy mordercę. Darkwood, który do tej pory nic nie robił, zbladł nagle tak bardzo, że był dosłownie biały jak kreda. Jego chyba najbardziej ze wszystkich przeraziła ta informacja. Był mentorem Bractwo, to musiało nim dogłębnie wstrząsnąć. - Co takiego... - odezwał się półgłosem, drżącym od niepokoju. Jego głos na chwilę przypomniał Elsie straszny, psychiczny śmiech mordercy, który do teraz nawiedzał ją w najróżniejszych koszarach, przypominając o potwornościach, które widziała. - Tak widzieliśmy go. Nie do końca, ale jednak. Miał trupio bladą skórę i blizny. - Blizny? - Wielkie, poszarpane dziurawe policzki przez, które widzieliśmy jego zęby. Na ręku miał Mroczny Znak. Z wyglądu i głosu, mógł mieć około 19 lat. - Na brodę Merlina - wyszeptała cicho Lorence. Była w ciężkim szoku. Tak jak zresztą Hills. - Przecież tam nikogo nie było... Kiedy przybiegłem byliście sami... Korytarz był pusty... Nikogo nie było... - Profesorze Phasellmore - rzekł zdecydowanie Edward - mamy dla pana jeszcze kilka bardzo ważnych informacji, które mogą komuś uratować życie. Lecz musimy się spieszyć. - Cóż to za informacje? - warknął Zachariasz, wciąż nie mogąc się pogodzić z przegraną w bitwie na argumenty. - Bractwo odkryło, że morderca zabija tylko sieroty. Bez rodziny, pieniądze, itd. Ponad to ostatnio zaginął Fritz Morg. Który też jest sierotą. Phasellmore pochylił się nad biurkiem i złączył palce. - Rozumiem. Nie mamy czasu do stracenia. Trzeba go odszukać jak najprędzej. Henry, idź poinformować pozostałych nauczycieli o zaistniałej sytuacji. - Tak jest. - Darkwood skinął głową i pospiesznie opuścił pokój, wciąż jeszcze będąc bardzo bladym. - Phasellmore - zwrócił się Minister do dyrektora - Po tym wszystkim co teraz usłyszałem, nie mogę pozostać obojętnym. Hogwart musi zostać zamknięty. Nikt więcej nie może zginąć. Nikt więcej, rozumiesz Derek? Dzieci nie mogą ginąć, tylko po to że na ich ciałach jakiś szaleniec wypisuje sobie wiadomość. - Rozumiem sytuację, Shacklebolt. Jednak chce cię prosić o czas. - Tu już nie ma czasu, Phasellmore. - Daj nam czas - powtórzył dyrektor - a może coś uzyskamy. Jeśli teraz zamkniesz szkołę, sprawa stanie w martwym punkcie i nigdy nie dowiemy się kto za tym stoi. - A jak chcesz się tego dowiedzieć? - Już nad tym pracujemy. Mam zdolnych studentów, którzy się tym zajmują. I zapewniam Cię, oni zrobią wszystko by się dowiedzieć. Kingsley wyglądał jakby toczyła się w nim jakąś bitwa, między tym co słuszne, a tym co Phasellmore przed chwilą powiedział. W końcu rzekł śmiertelnie poważnym tonem: - Dobrze. Jeśli nie odryjecie kto za tym wszystkim stoi, w przyszłym tygodniu wszyscy uczniowie wracają do do... - DEREK! DEREK!!! Do gabinetu wpadł Darkwood cały zgrzany i ledwie łapiący oddech. - Na miłość boską! Ci się stało?! - Kolejne... kolejne morderstwo... drugie piętro... - wysapał. Podczas gdy minister i cała reszta stała jak kamień, próbując przyswoić sobie tą informację, Elsa, Will, Edward i Jackson, zerwali się z miejsc i rzucili się biegiem na drugie piętro. Kolejne morderstwo. Znów ktoś zginął. A morderca pewnie zwiął. Elsa wiedziała, dosłownie wiedziała, że to Fritz, jednak ta myśl nie dodawała jej otuchy, tylko rozbudzała w niej lęk przed mordercą. Jaka litera czeka na nich na piersi, albo plecach tego nieszczęśnika? Wolała nawet nie myśleć. Miała wiele teorii jak Fritz zginie, ale to c o ujrzała daleko wykraczało poza możliwości brutalności, jakimi dysponował jej umysł. Bowiem to nie Fritz był martwy. Na podłodze czekało na nich martwe ciało pierwszorocznej Ślizgonki, z chorobliwie zieloną, pokrytą bąblami i nierównościami skórą, wyglądającą jakby ta dziewczynka przesadziła z ilością botoksu. Skórę miała tak napuchnietą, że jej oczy niemalże zniknęły w jej fałdach. Kurtkę, którą zapewne wcześniej miała na sobie leżała obok, a ona nie miała na sobie nic prócz spodni. Na jej piersi wycięte było gotyckie S. Ale to nie wszystko. Na ścianie jej krwią zapisana była wiadomość. SPIYENSCMYFOBWICOMBODIYEGSVVNSO. To nie miało ani krztyny sensu. Elsa spoglądając na dziewczynę, wcale nie czuła się szczęśliwsza, że to nie Fritz. Umarło dziecko, które zaledwie zaczęło naukę w Hogwarcie. To było zbyt niesprawiedliwe. - Trucizna. - stwierdził Jackson, węsząc nad ciałem. - Podana dożylnie około dziesięciu minut temu. Zmarła po minucie. Bardzo bolesna śmierć. Eliksir spowodował spuchnięcie skóry i gardła. Udusiła się. - I wszystko to wyniuchałeś? - spytał z niedowierzaniem Will. - Wie się to i owo. - A to szyfr Cezara. - powiedział Edward, wskazując na wiadomość na ścianie. - Umiesz go odszyfrować? - Mój przyjaciel, kiedyś bardzo się nim fascynował. A raczej, były przyjaciel - powiedział Edward smutno. Elsa teraz coś zauważyła w jego głosie. Zawsze gdy mówił na końcu zdania nieco zmiękczał słowa, co sprawiało, że brzmiał jakby miał francuski akcent - Nauczyłem się od niego paru sztuczek. Zobaczymy... Spróbuję o jeden. - Co o jeden? - Przesunąć literę w alfabecie. Tak to działa. Hmm... nie o jeden nie ma sensu... dwa... nie... Sześć i siedem też nie... Mam! - I? - O dziesięć. - Ale czy rozszyfrowałeś? - Tak. - Edward jeszcze raz przeczytał napis - Ifyoudiscovermysecretyouwilldie. - If you discover my secret, you will die. - sprostowała Elsa. - Jeśli odkyjecie mój sekret, zginiecie. - powiedział Will - Nie ma co, będzie wesoło. Tydzień tak? - No. - I do tego czasu mamy odgadnąć tożsamość mordercy? - Coś czuję, że to się nie uda. Zwłaszcza, że jeśli to zrobimy, umrzemy. - mruknął Jackson. - Rysuje się przed nami świetlana przyszłość. A ja chciałem pojechać do Hollywood... Morderca zabił małą dziewczynkę. Lecz zostawił dwie wiadomości. Bractwo miało informacje. Wystarczyło je dobrze połączyć. A rozwiązanie miało im się niedługo objawić. Choć nie tak jak się tego spodziewali. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania